


One Hundred Red Roses

by ailetei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire journey back, Levi held Erwin's hand between two of his own and held it up to his face. Erwin looked up at Levi with a soft smile and glimmering eyes filled with life as if to say 'thank you'. Levi couldn't help but smile back and hold the commander closer, praying that the worse wouldn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

It was another failure on the venture outside of the walls. Commander Erwin had been violently bitten by a titan. Leaving a gaping hole on his side and mass amounts of blood pouring from his wound. They had no choice but to retreat with the commander down. As soon as the news reached Levi, he strayed from the formation. Though he doesn't show it, he was panicking and raced to his beloved in a rush.

The entire journey back, Levi held Erwin's hand between two of his own and held it up to his face. Erwin looked up at Levi with a soft smile and glimmering eyes filled with life as if to say 'thank you'. Levi couldn't help but smile back and hold the commander closer, praying that the worse wouldn't happen.

For the first 2 days, the medics let the commander rest after cleaning out his lesion. Levi stayed by his side from sunrise to sunset. Only leaving the room to bring Erwin necessities and at night to shower. Those 2 days were very important to Levi for many reasons. They ate together and Levi sat next to the bed in a wooden chair telling Erwin stories from his childhood. And of course they slept in the same bed.Those first 2 nights, silent tears ran down Levi's face out of confusion and out of fear.

On the third day, the commander was admitted to the hospital to get his lesion checked and the doctors had done some samples of it. They were so absolutely terrified to tell Commander Erwin. He had been diagnosed with Sepsis, a fatal infection caused by bacteria. It had already spread from his stomach to one of his kidneys. The commander was informed of this a few hours later but did not tell Levi because he knew it would hurt him. He also requested that the doctors and nurses too would keep quiet about it.

And so Levi was given the information that the commander was in good condition and that he needed to stay at the hospital in case anything were to happen. Levi was so relieved and promised to visit Erwin everyday. They had piles and piles of paperwork to do so Levi was eased enough for it now.

That night, Levi slept alone and woke up to do his usual work. When he returned everyone was so glad he was back and asking him all sorts of questions about their commander. During his lunch break he would visit Erwin and bring him food and sit next to him and put his head next to his and stroke the blonde's hair. The next day, Erwin had developed a fever of over 101 degrees Fahrenheit and was put under extensive care. Levi wasn't allowed to see him that day but out of worry, he skipped work and waited in the hospital for 12 agonizing hours.

After some medicine, the doctors managed to get his fever down to 99. Though he was being monitored, Levi was allowed to visit during the day. But over time, Levi noticed that Erwin could not seem to recall the names of the nurses who came to assist him everyday. 

The sixth day approached quickly. Levi banged his fists against the doctor's door one morning.

"YOU LIL SHIT! WAKE UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ERWIN RIGHT NOW!!!"

The doctor stumbled out of his room and put on his uniform and staggered toward Erwin's room. Erwin was coughing and choking. He seemed to be chanting 'it hurts...' Over and over again.

Levi couldn't stay in the room so he just covered his mouth, held back his tears for a mere 4 seconds before making it out of the room to sink down against the wall and just start sobbing again. He was repeatedly thinking that Erwin was going to die. Erwin, the love of his life, was going to end his life in a hospital. On that bed, desolated, and alone.

The doctor had jotted down a few notes and left the room to inform his assistants about Erwin's condition. Levi slipped in to the room with a bouquet of 99 red roses and set them down on the table next to the bed. 

"Erwin..." He whispered ever so quietly. "Erwin my love, how are you?" The line he has whispered so many many times.

Erwin slowly turned his head to look at Levi. Instead of smiling and kissing Levi, he croaks out, "Wh-who are you?"


	2. Strive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Levi going to do?!

Everything inside Levi crashed down at that moment and he couldn't hold it, he dashed out of the room, out of the building, and stopped in his tracks to take some of the night air in. Looking up at the stars and moon, little Levi could not stop his tears from flowing. He yelled out loud in to the night and shouted at the top of his lungs, but of course nobody came for him. Not the person he wanted to come most. He visited the doctor and sat him down and seriously asked him. "What is wrong with Erwin?" And so the doctor really had no choice but to tell Levi all of it. But Levi did not tell the commander he knew of his fatal disease.

The next morning, the doctor gave Erwin some medicine and his memory became a bit less foggy. Erwin saw the roses that morning and cried to his hearts content because he knew this might be the last time Levi would give him roses. Levi entered the room at around 10 am and Erwin looked really happy to see him. "Levi!" He exclaimed. And Levi smiled a huge smile, pushing back last night to the very back of his mind. They gently kissed for a brief moment and Levi pulled up the wooden chair. He did not want to leave the commander alone know wary of his conditions. And so Levi told him secrets and stories, he never shared with anyone.

Levi was not allowed in the room at night because that was when Erwin's memory would go foggy, but ever since he saw the roses, he did not forget Levi. 

Every night, Levi silently slipped in to Erwin's room and Erwin welcomed him in to the warm bed. Though he couldn't move much, he tried best he could to put his arm around the little Levi. To the least of Erwin's knowledge, every night, Levi actually cried in his arms. These nights were the worst of Levi's life.

One morning, Levi had awoken next to Erwin on the crowded bed, Erwin was severely warm and coughing terribly. Levi's eyes widened and he quickly contacted the doctor once again. The doctor told Levi he could not see Erwin for the time being and that he had to keep and eye on him. So everyday, Levi would sit outside the door and wait, and wait, and wait. When the doctor would leave the room ,Levi would slip inside and day by day, Erwin's condition worsened. The medicine had ceased to show it's effects. And soon, Erwin had forgotten about Levi completely.

When dawn of the 11th day approached, Levi was torn apart. No longer caring about his work. No longer caring for the titans, the wall, the ventures. He only cared for Erwin Smith. The one and only Erwin Smith who was sound asleep on the bed next to the couch Levi had slept on the past few days. He had threatened the doctor to let him stay with Erwin.

He was no longer the Erwin Levi remembered. Every day, he had slept for 18 hours at a time. Levi was so scared. Levi never thought he would ever shed this many tears. Every day, he cried and cried and there was no stopping it. When Erwin slept, Levi planted kisses of sorrow on the commander's lips. Even though Erwin did not remember him.

Levi planted a kiss every so lightly on Erwin's forehead and another on his lips. Saying from the bottom his heart, "Please don't forget me. I love you so much. I love you, Erwin." Levi tucked himself in to Erwin's bed and positioned Erwin's arm to be over him as though Erwin was hugging him from behind. He fell asleep to the feeling of small tears trickle down his face.

Levi woke up some time in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so... Gonna upload chapter 3 in about 2 days or so. Thanks for reading!


	3. The World Beyond Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up sometime in the middle of the night.....

He was just crying his eyes out, just weeping and shouting and going insane. He kissed him over and over and over again. Tears fell on to the larger man's face but he did not move a muscle. The kisses continued and the smaller man just screamed and wailed at the top of his lungs in between frantic kisses.

"ERWIN!!..... ERWIN, PLEASE REMEMBER US!!! EVERYTHING!!! ERWIN YOU PROMISED ME!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!" 

But no matter how loud Levi screamed, Erwin did not open his eyes. He would have never opened his eyes again.

It wasn't an all at once feeling like it was with his comrades. It was much much worse. The pain was excruciating for his heart and every minute just seemed to pass by slower than the last and every last bit of Levi's hope was gone. He processed things slower moment by moment. It was a sickening feeling. He wanted to throw up. The doctor heard Levi's despairing cries and stood in front of the room. 

And when Levi was finished sobbing the storm, he was just left to hiccup and gasp for breath. He lay his head down next to the commander's pillow and stroked his hair and stared at his long golden lashes. Before he knew it, Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the commander's upper body, hugging him and pulling him up to his chest. And again broke down in a fit of wails. He wanted to see Erwin's smile again. He wanted to see Erwin's light blue eyes again. He wanted to see them once again, filled with life. But he never could again.

There was a funeral held and only the elite survey corps were allowed. Many with furrowed brows. The air was gloomy and heavy and dark. While Levi did not want to even take a single step in to that church, he did. And when he did, all of his comrades rushed to his side and truly showed they were the greatest of friends. But Levi did not cry, he just sat in the very back, farthest away from the commander's body and trembled. At the end of the day when everyone had left, it was just him and Erwin alone again. He quietly walked up the steps to the coffin and peered inside. Erwin looked as though he was sleeping softly. He was surrounded by white roses that filled up the space between his body and the soft lining of the coffin. Levi reached in to his pocket and pulled out a single red rose. He placed it upon the commander's chest and kissed his lips for the last time.

Extra/ Aftermath 

Every day, everything. It was all just grey. For the first time in the years after Levi was taken in by the commander, his life went completely grey again. 

Levi quit being a survey corps for obvious reasons and he moved in to Erwin's old house. He would talk to Erwin day and night. One day, Levi's old friend from the survey corps, Petra Ral, knocked on his door.

"Hi Petra, long time no see, huh?"

"Yes, I can not believe it has already been 15 years."

Levi nodded and guided Petra to the couch and poured them both a cup of tea.

"So what brings you here today?"

Petra smiled. "The truth is, Levi.... I'm pregnant.

"Congrats, Petra. Tell your old man your husband I said congrats as well." Levi took a sip of his tea.

9 months later, a baby boy was born. With blonde hair and light blue eyes filled with life. Time passed quickly and Levi met the little boy when he was 6 at a party Petra invited him to.

"Hello." Levi said, bending over to shake the young boy's hand.

"Hi! I'm Erwin, nice to meet you." The young boy smiled and Levi's eyes pooled with tears, looking in to those bright, light blue orbs.

He was truly back again. Levi finally let go of the many memories he had held on to for 27 years and decided to move on. He could not bring back the old Erwin but he knew now, that this was not the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it. I'll be back for a new story sooner or later and maybe some smut will come to be in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's my first time using ao3 and this is really exciting. I also apologize for grammatical errors if any. Second chapter will happen soon~


End file.
